1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for utilizing mobile electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively populating a mesh network model.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for utilizing mobile electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively implementing mobile devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more device processing power and require additional device resources. An increase in processing or device requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a device user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, implementing an enhanced electronic device that effectively provides accurate device-location information to a device user may present certain difficulties because of the unpredictable operating environments that may potentially be encountered.
Due to growing demands on system resources and the significant difficulty in predicting the varying device operating conditions and environments, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing and utilizing mobile electronic devices is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for implementing and utilizing mobile electronic devices remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.